Glee Camp
by sophieilovekurthummel
Summary: 12 year-old Kurt is forced to go to camp when Burt needs to go to work.He meets a nice girl named Rachel and they become really good friends. sorry really bad summary but just read it! please lol
1. Chapter 1

Kurt hugged his dad goodbye and quickly ran onto the bus ready for camp, he didn't really want to go but his dad, Burt, had to work almost every day in the holidays and Kurt couldn't stay home alone, so Burt signed little Kurt up for some camp, out in the bush.

Kurt found the nearest empty seat and made himself comfortable. It was on the front of the bus closest to the music coming from the radio, some Fleetwood Mac song was on. He sat there alone listening to the music until a little girl came up "hey, can I sit here or is this seat taken as well?" the girl asked flicking one of her brown pigtails over her shoulder. "Umm, yea ... sure you can sit there" Kurt replied moving his bag off the seat next him.

It was silent for a while until the girl started talking. "My name is Rachel Berry by the way," Rachel smiled. "What your name?" she added. "Kurt, Kurt Hummel" Kurt smiled back. Rachel liked the sound of his voice she could tell that he could sing. Rachel looked at his eyes they were very blue.

"You have very pretty eyes" Rachel commented Kurt smiled back "thanks, you have nice hair," he replied. She liked this boy he seemed really nice. Everything went silent again until 'Don't Rain on My Parade' by Barbra Streisand came on the radio. "Oh my god! I love this song!" Kurt jumped in his seat, "really? So do I!" Rachel squealed they sang the lyrics to the song perfectly and once again Rachel was correct, Kurt Hummel was a very good singer.

* * *

><p>Finally they were at the camp, Rachel and Kurt tried to get out of the seat but failed when some kid with a Mohawk ran crazily off the bus pushing them back out of the way. After a lot of pushing and shoving, Rachel and Kurt were finally off the bus and ready to find their cabins.<p>

"Hey kids!" the teacher grinned "My name is Mr. Schue and this is Miss. Pillsbury, we will give you this sheet which will show you where your cabin is and who is in there with you!" Mr. Schue said excitedly. Kurt turned to talk to Rachel but she wasn't there. Kurt was hoping to spend the whole camp with Rachel he thought he had made a new friend but maybe he was wrong. He walked up to the ginger teacher known as Mrs. Pillsbury, told her his name and received his sheet.

Kurt had a look at who was in his cabin;

_Cabin Buddies:_

_Finn Hudson_

_Noah Puckerman_

_Kurt Hummel_

_Rachel Berry_

_Santana Lopez _

At least he knew one person in his cabin. Kurt finally found his cabin and entered everyone except one person was there. "Where the hell is Finn?" A boy probably Noah Puckerman asked, "He probably got lost" a girl with long dark brown Hair replied. Kurt let out a slight giggle as he put his luggage down on one of the free beds. Finn finally showed up and took the only bed left which was next to Kurt's. He was breathing heavily and was all sweaty "dude where have you been?" Noah frowned "I got lost" Finn sighed, everyone laughed as the tall boy just stood there looking very confused.

* * *

><p>Kurt decided to go outside, get some air and maybe even have a look around. He was about to walk out the door until someone grabbed his arm "hey Kurt, wait up" Rachel smiled "can I join you?" she asked as she fixed up her skirt (which Kurt decided didn't go with her top) "yea sure!" Kurt grinned.<p>

It was quite cold outside so Kurt and Rachel took a seat on the bench in the sun. "So, what do you think about the camp so far?" Rachel Questioned.

"It's ok, not really a fan of the outdoors" Kurt admitted.

"Same, I'd prefer singing in a choir room than sitting on a dirty bench and getting my shoes all muddy" Rachel replied.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went really fast and it was time for dinner, which was roast chicken and some mashed potato which tasted pretty good. After dinner everyone headed to their cabins and got ready for bed. "It's too early for bed!" Santana moaned.<p>

"Not really I go to bed at this time every night so that tomorrow I look and sound great" Rachel held her chin up high.

'Not with those ugly skirts and animal sweaters' Kurt thought but he wasn't mean enough to say it out loud.

"That's crap, so you haven't had an all nighter ever in your life!" Noah sounded shocked.

"Yup" Rachel said simply.

"Wow!" Finn said wide eyed.

"What about you Hummel? Have you ever had an all nighter?" Noah Questioned Kurt.

"Umm yea" Kurt answered shyly.

Everyone nodded in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Kurt was second to wake up, right after Rachel. When he got out of bed he could hear Rachel singing in the bathroom she had an amazing, unique voice that Kurt loved. Kurt got out of bed and quickly got dressed he was about to knock on the bathroom door until it suddenly opened and Rachel was there "Good morning Kurt! Wow that jacket is nice!" she smiled. Kurt looked down at his jacket he liked it too, it was a designer label "thanks my mum got it for me" Kurt looked away he didn't want Rachel to see him cry, he missed his mum so very much, he had just gotten over her death last year. Rachel didn't notice him cry, thankfully, she just made up her bed neatly as Kurt went in the bathroom to brush his hair.

About an hour later the others woke up Finn was the last one so he was in a hurry to get ready "c'mon dude we need to go to breakfast I'm freakin hungry!" Puck complained as Finn was trying to find his shorts, "I'm trying, I'm trying!" he responded. Finally Finn was ready and all the kids in the cabin exited together, Rachel and Kurt were holding each other's hands tightly but not too tight. Breakfast went fast it was very loud in the cafeteria everyone was talking and this 1 boy named Dave was running like a spaz throwing food at his friend.

After breakfast everyone met in the hall "Ok everyone we are splitting up, girls will go with Miss. Pillsbury to do some singing and boys will come with me to play some football!" Mr. Schue smiled. Kurt was disappointed he wanted to go with the girls but people would think he was a weirdo so he stayed with the boys. "I will see you this afternoon Kurt" Rachel waved "Bye!" Kurt waved back.

"Ok boys, split up into two groups" Mr. Schue demanded. All the boys started shuffling into two groups but Kurt and some other curly headed kid just stood there not knowing where to go. "Hi I'm Blaine! I love that jacket!" the curly headed boy said in 1 breath "I'm Kurt and thanks my mum gave me it" Kurt smiled back. After that they just stood there in silence until Puck broke it "Yo Hummel, Be in our group!"He yelled loudly. The game was painfully long and Kurt was very bored, He was about to sit out but Finn begged him to stay on the field because apparently he was their best kicker. In the end Kurt's team won thanks to Kurt's legendary kick.

Back with the girls Rachel felt very lonely all the girls got split up into pairs and nobody would go with Rachel because she was too bossy, so she sang by herself and came second after Santana and her friend Brittany, they sang , well Santana sang 'Valerie' while Brittany danced in the background. Brittany was a very good dancer. Apparently Rachel would have come first if she had more dance moves in it instead of standing in the middle of the stage. "Excuse me white girl I need to go get a drink" the girl known as Mercedes pushed passed. She sang 'Human Nature' and her voice was awesome. Rachel decided that she would like to learn more about Mercedes but first she wanted know more about Kurt.

After the group activity everyone headed back to their Cabins. "Hey Kurt! How was your day?" Rachel Questioned as she brushed her long brown hair back "it was ok I was Kicker" Kurt replied "what about you?" he added.

"It was fine came second" Rachel responded sounding depressed she was used to coming first. Kurt decided that he would clean out his messenger bag, so he got it out of his suit case but then accidently dropped everything all over the floor. "Damn" he moaned as he quickly picked up all his belongings "omg you use perfume! That's so gay" Santana Laughed but soon stopped when Rachel gave her the biggest death stare (she can be quite scary at times). "No! It's not mine!" Kurt defended himself.

"Then who's perfume is it Hummel?" Puck questioned.

"It's my mum's" Kurt answered.

"Why do you have your mum's perfume?" Santana raised one of her eyebrows.

"It reminds me of her" Kurt looked down avoiding eye contact, he was crying again.

"Oh so you get home sick too?" Finn said curiously.

"No my mum passed away 2 years ago and I keep this perfume with me everywhere I go" Kurt wiped a tear away from his cheek.

Everything went silent after that and Santana badly regretted what she said.

That night Puck forced Rachel to have her first all nighter and Kurt and Rachel talked about what their dads do for a living and what they want to be when they grow up. Rachel found it hard to stay up, so Kurt had to make a plan to keep her awake.


End file.
